Business Parties
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: Jackson Overland Frost was bored out of his mind until he spotted a certain platinum-blond. Then he realized that business parties aren't so bad. JELSA (ONESHOT)


"Mom, do we have to go?" Seventeen-year-old Jackson Overland Frost whines as his mother ties his tie.

"Yes, Jack. This is a very important business party for your father," Jack's mother replies.

"I love my dress!" Jack's fifteen-year-old sister Tooth sighs happily as she walks down the stairs in a colorful, feathery dress.

"I love my dress!" Jack mimics.

"Mooommm!" Tooth whines.

"Honestly, Jack. I don't know why you're so against this party," Jack's father walks in.

"It's because everyone there is all deadlines and no fun," Jack replies.

"Just act like you're having fun," Jack's dad replies as they all seat themselves in the Frost's white car.

* * *

><p>Once they reach the room where the party is held, Jack and Tooth's parents walk around, mingling, and the two siblings sit at their reserved seats.<p>

"It's so boring," Jack groans as he flops onto a chair.

"I know," Tooth agrees.

"Hey, wait a second. Who's she?" Jack asks, suddenly intrigued in a platinum-blond standing near her parents parents who are talking to his and Tooth's.

She's wearing a powder blue dress that reaches just below her knees and is strapless. Jack notices that she's also lingering behind her parents, talking to a strawberry-blond who appears to be her sister.

"I don't know, but she's awfully pretty. And oh, her teeth!" Tooth swoons.

"They're coming!" Jack hisses to her as they make their way towards the Frost table with Jack and Tooth's parents.

"Jack, Tooth, meet Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle," my mom says.

"Hi," Jack stands up and shake their hands.

"Hi," Tooth plasters a smile on her face.

"Oh, what wonderful children!" Mrs. Arendelle exclaims.

_Not when you see us decide who gets the last cookie at home_, Jack thinks to himself, but decides to keep his mouth shut.

"Jack, Tooth, meet my daughters, Elsa and Anna," Mr. Arendelle introduces.

"Hi," Jack says to the platinum-blond. "You're... Anna?"

"Elsa," the girl replies, her voice as smooth as silk.

"Oh my gosh! Your teeth are _so_ beautiful!" Tooth gushes.

"She's never had a cavity. I don't know how, though. She always eats chocolate," the strawberry-blonde, or Anna, pipes up.

"Shall we go out onto the balcony?" My mom asks Mrs. Arendelle.

"I heard the view is lovely," Mrs. Arendelle replies, and the adults all go outside.

"Sorry about Tooth... She just really likes teeth," Jack sheepishly grins, hoping to start a conversation with Elsa.

"Just like Anna is obsessed with true love," Elsa replies, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Elsa, I found Kristoff! That proves it's real!" Anna protests.

"I know, I know! I never said I had anything against Kristoff!" Elsa laughs.

"Yeah, but when you find a guy you really like, you won't be calling me obsessed anymore," Anna huffs.

"Is Kristoff your boyfriend?" Tooth asks.

"Yeah, he's really sweet!" Anna sighs dreamily.

"Elsa Arendelle!" A boy Jack and Elsa's age named Hans walks over.

"Hi Hans," Elsa plasters a smile on her face, but Jack can sense her annoyance. Hans isn't exactly a 'best friend' to anyone.

"And how are you enjoying this fine evening?" Hans asks, placing a kiss on Elsa's hand.

"Well, I guess she was enjoying it until you came," Jack pipes up.

"Jack!" Tooth gasps, but Jack feels proud once he sees a smile twitching on Elsa's face.

"Frost," Hans gives Jack a fake smile.

"Hey, Tooth. Uhhh... Let's go to the chocolate fountain!" Anna grabs Tooth's arm, dragging the hyperactive girl towards the chocolate fountain.

"Westerguard," Jack smiles smugly.

"So how do you know Elsa?" Hans asks.

"Oh, we're the best of friends," Jack sarcastically replies.

"Oh, really?" Hans asks, not looking convinced.

"Oh, Hans. There's your _girlfriend_, Vanessa!" Elsa cuts into the fight that's beginning to germinate.

"Right," Hans seethes, looking at the annoying brunette waving to him.

"Bye!" Jack smirks, watching him go.

"I really hate him," Elsa says with distaste, watching the auburn go.

"Hate, huh?" Jack grins.

"Not to hurt anyone's feelings, but- Oh my gosh I didn't mean to hurt yours-"

"It's fine. I hate him too," Jack laughs, cutting Elsa off.

"Good. I thought I was the only one," Elsa says, looking relieved.

"So how do you know him?" Jack inquires.

"Well, he and my dad used to be on good terms until my dad's company got Hans's dad's employees to work for him since he offers more money," Elsa explains.

"Ah. Business feuds," Jack says.

"Yeah..." Elsa trails off, not knowing what to say.

"Anna Arendelle!" All of a sudden, a boy with dirty-blond hair walks in, making a grand entrance.

"Kristoff!" Anna runs to the boy.

"Hey!" Kristoff laughs, hugging Anna.

"You flew back early!" Anna exclaims.

"Of course! May I have this dance, m'lady?" Kristoff bows.

"Yes," Anna giggles.

"She looks happy," Jack comments.

"Yeah..." Elsa looks at the dancing couple longingly.

"May I?" Jack holds out a hand.

"Oh, I don't dance," Elsa protests.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Jack laughs, dragging Elsa with him to the center of the room where other couples begin gathering to dance.

"Sorry. I'm not a dancer," Elsa apologizes once she steps on his foot.

"It's fine. Just let me lead," Jack tells her.

"Sorry," Elsa apologizes when she steps on his foot again.

"Let me lead," Jack laughs, and Elsa then begins dancing more civilized.

"Better?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah, it is," Jack laughs.

And the two teenagers continue dancing, even though everyone else stopped.


End file.
